Gia Harrison
Gianna "Gia" Harrison - Andrews is the youngest daughter of Marleen Harrison, but only daughter of Fred Andrews. She was a result of a fling between the pair. She is the eldest half sister of Archie Andrews. Early Life Gia was born and raised in Riverdale she is the youngest and only child of Marleen she is the result of a fling between her mother and Fred Andrews meaning that Fred is her biological father but she grew up always thinking that Damian Rodriguez was her father. She befriended Archie Andrews at the age of 10 years old and they have been best friends and neighbours since along with Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. She is currently living in Riverdale and attending Riverdale high school. Personality Being raised in a pretty wealthy household you would think she would be labeled as the typical rich mean girl' personality but she doesn't get labeled as that. She is very confident and determined, but she can also change her personality around people who she loves and cares about. Physical Appearance Gia is a very beautiful, half Italian woman with a slender physique. She has an light olive skin complexion oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Gia sometimes wears her hair straight with a middle part, but can sometimes wear it with slight curls. Now talking about Gia's style preferences she is more of a casual clothes girl but can dress up when she needs to for special occasions. She can be seen wearing tops and jeans with a jacket she is not the regular fashionista just because of her weathly side. When she was part of the South Side Serpents her style her hair being worn in curlys and wearing jeans, high heel ankle boots a black tank top with the famous SSS leather jacket. Relationships *Gia and Fred Andrews *Gia and FP Jones *Gia and Ricky DeSantos ---- Marleen Harrison Marleen and Gia relationship has always been very good, they are really close as mother and daughter. Marleen and Gia have always stuck by each other and ever since the death of Damian Rodriguez they have gotten a lot closer. They both do not hold secrets from each other but it is finally revealed that Marleen has been holding a big secret for 18 years of Gia's life and that is her biological father. After the news of Gia's biological father has come in out Gia and Marleen's relationship has changed causing Gia not being able to trust anything else that comes out of her mothers mouth. With their relationship changed Marleen thought that getting out of Riverdale would be best to calm the situation down and letting Gia take time to get her head around everything. Marleen left Riverdale after apologising to Gia and letting her know that she will wait for her forgiveness. ---- Damian Rodriguez Damian and Gia had a pretty good relationship he would always support her in everything she done and would give her advice when he thought she needed it. Gia and Damian would always be together when you see them no matter where they would always be like father/like daughter which is what they were but they wasn't as well. Even though Damian was not Gia's biological father he brought her up and treated her like his own daughter right up until his death. It was only last year when Gia was 17 that Damian died of a sudden heart attack while at work. He is mentioned a lot by Gia who still classes him as her 'Padre' . ---- Archie Andrews Gia and Archie have known each other since they were 10 years old. Archie and Gia have always had a good friend ship since they can remember. Like some friends start developing crushes on each other surprisingly enough Gia and Archie did not do this their relationship was more like a Brother and Sister relationship. Obviously they agree and disagree on stuff and there has been moments were Gia might wanna yell at Archie but they will always care and be there for one another. After Damian Rodriguez passed away Archie and Fred always helped Gia and her mother in the best way they could, no matter what. When it was told that Gia was Fred Andrews biological daughter, Archie couldn't believe it. He was annoyed and yelling at first but told Gia none of it was her fault and their parents should of done what was right and let them be together as siblings when they was younger. Archie and Gia to this day after finding out that they are family have the perfect Brother sister relationship anyone could ask for. ---- Fred Andrews Fred is the biological father of Gia but nothing is said until she gets older. Fred saw Gia grow up because, her mother Marleen Harrison and foster father Damian Rodriguez were always the neighbours of the Andrews family. After Damian passed away Fred was there for Marleen and Gia though thick and thin. He think it's his way of saying sorry for the years he couldn't be there for her birthdays and what not. Read More Here... ---- Jughead Jones Jughead and Gia dated for about 1 year when they were 15. Their relationship ended between them after Jughead's mum and sister left and FP Jones started heavily drinking, Gia understood about the situation and agreed that he should be there for his father. The two remain really close friends who will always be there to look out for each other no matter what. ---- FP Jones The relationship between FP and Gia is a very complicated one. Gia and FP really care for each other. Ever since FP started drinking heavily Gia has always told him to stop because it will destroy his family and the people he love most will walk away from him and he will die a 'lonely old man'. After getting arrested for Jason Blossom's death Gia would always visit FP on her own to see how he was doing in which nobody knew about. After getting out of prison and coming back into Riverdale this is were their relationship between the two of them began to change and got more serious. FP and Gia started to see more and more of each other and it wasn't because Jughead was inviting her over, FP himself was inviting her around. After a few months of just being their for each other they finally shared a kiss which was led by FP and ended up with them in a sexual interaction. After that happen Gia said it was a mistake because he is her bestfriend and ex boyfriends Dad. They never spoke about that night since. But every time they come in contact wether it be gathering at a party with family or she coming to see how Jughead was there was always a tension between them but they acted normal around each other. Read More Here... ---- Sweetpea Sweetpea and Gia's relationship kind of started the moment he walked through the doors of Riverdale High. When Sweetpea and Gia first met each other she was welcoming them into Riverdale High. Later Gia introduced herself properly and found out that Gia was actually Jughead's ex girlfriend. Nothing is said how her and Sweetpea got together or communicate more. But they started a relationship with each other after the Southside Serpents transferred. Everything in their relationship was great that she even became a part of the Southside Serpents to be closer with Sweetpea. Making friend with him and them getting closer as a couple. Summer come and Gia along with her mother decided to go away for the summer. After returing back from Summer, Gia found out that Sweetpea and Josie had slept together over the summer, after finding out she went and spoke to Sweetpea about it, he apologised but she broke up with him. From that day they have not dated, they speak to each other but the relationship between the two is just friends and nothing will change that. ---- Veronica Veronica and Gia have a good relationship. They are pretty similar but envy each other in a way. Veronica envy's the way Gia has a loving relationship with her parents and Gia envy's Veronica because the way she is very successful. They are not best friends they are just friends and can relate to somethings. ---- Ricky DeSantos Gia and Ricky meet after he turns up at their house while she is coming back from school one day. She asks if he is lost to which he says he wants to see Archie, he introduced himself and she remembered he was the boy that stabbed Archie and then run off, she told him to come inside with her to wait for Archie. She offers him a drink in which he replies with a cup of coco, she leaves him to drink he's drink in the kitchen and goes into the living room. As soon as she hears the door unlock she runs to the door telling Ricky to stay in the kitchen before she opens the door. She tells Archie that Ricky has come back to apologise and he scoffs walking towards the kitchen telling Ricky to leave she tries to stop Archie from throwing him out but Ricky gets up and walks out before saying Thank You to Gia. Without Gia knowing Ricky stands outside the door , she confronts Archie saying she is not leaving a 13 year old boy outside. Archie eventually gives up which causes Gia to go to the front door to see if he had left or if she can see him, to her surprise he is sat on the steps. She calls his name and tells him to come inside she gives him blankets and a shirt to sleep in she tells him that if he needs anything to come and awake her. Read More Here... Trivia *Gia is half Italian due to her mothers genes . *Even though she dated Jughead when she was 15, they never slept together. *She hides a dark side within her which can sometimes causes bad stuff to happen. *She is the oldest of all her friends at Riverdale . *Gia does not know how to speak Italian fluently, only words of phrases. *Gia's first kiss was at the age of 13 with Archie. *Gia lost her virginity to FP Jones on her 17th birthday. *She's very protective over Archie after finding out that he is her little brother. *She had to repeat a year of school that is why she is 18 and the rest of her friends are 17. Gallery ezgif-1-949c20669343.gif|''Gia's Serpent Jacket'' Gia.png RpHv.gif elena3.jpg Elena-Gilbert-The-Vampire-Diaries-Halloween-Coloured-Contact-Lenses.jpg giphy-1.gif giphy-2.gif giphy-3.gif giphy.gif tumblr_mhb5myKxh91riznqso1_500.jpg Gia-Harrison-_-1.png Gianna_Southside Serpent.jpg|''Gia as a Southside Serpent'' Gianna.jpg Category:Female Category:Myfiction Females Category:Tv Series Category:Female Cast Category:Female characters